


One Track Mind (One Track Heart)

by Wolfee18



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, and many other name drops, consenting minors, fluff and rivalry and banter, fueled by UST, hot heroines in short skirts, private all girls school AU inspired by radycat's from back in the ole days, side piper/calypso, side thalia/bianca, who are v gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfee18/pseuds/Wolfee18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna thought her rise to student body president would be uncontested and unhindered, that was, until she found an obnoxiously bright orange flyer advertising Annabeth's new election campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Throwing down the gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

> An exceptionally self indulgent AU inspired from Radycat's way back in the day, tagged as "hot heroines in short skirts" which at one point several years ago I was obsessed with. Either way I have a weakness for overdramatic high school politics despite not touching them with a ten foot pole while I myself was in high school.  
> If only they had been this gay.
> 
> Title from Marina and The Diamond's "Oh No!"

“Don’t look now.”

“Here she comes.”

“Jesus, she looks like she's gonna eat you alive.” Piper swore, nudging her best friend.

“God, I hope so.” Annabeth mumbled huskily, biting her lip, watching the approaching figure saunder through the cafeteria, heading straight for their table.

Piper froze for a moment, and then her expression shifted to a humored one as she fully took in the innuendo, “Did you really just---?” she started, but Annabeth gave her a warning nudge as Reyna finally stood across the table from them. Her stance was strong and she had a hand on her hip. All of which was accompanied by a dangerous look, know to cut down most of her foes with a single glance, a sharpened steel blade.

Meeting her gaze unabashedly, Annabeth bit back a full on smirk, “Oh are you lost? I think you passed the tennis courts on your way over here.”

Reyna’s scowl deepened, and the hand which was not on her hips revealed a piece of paper that had been crumpled in her fist. She splayed it out on the table, smoothing out a few of the wrinkles, “I came here because of this.”

It was Annabeth’s campaign flyer for next year’s student body president, with aesthetically pleasing black text on bright orange paper, “Do you like it? Piper managed to whip it up for me the other day.”

Annabeth flashed a grin at her friend, who gulped nervously, and stuttered, “Uh… I think I forgot my… in the design lab…” She stood up in a hurry, taking her empty plate to the trash and making a quick exit before Reyna could shift her anger away from Annabeth. Reyna didn’t take heed of Piper’s departure, although her tennis lackies, twin girls known ominously as Argentum and Aurum, tracked Piper’s progress with impassive expressions as she scurried away towards the art building.

“I thought it was established I would be running for student body president.” she paused for emphasis, “Uncontested.”

Annabeth shrugged and her ponytail of curls bounced off of her shoulder, “I never said I wasn’t going to run, I’ve just been very busy lately.”

“You’re captain of both the Lacrosse and Debate teams. The school requires someone who will not be dividing their attention between so many extracurriculars.”

“And you're the Tennis Queen, and fairly involved in mock trial, as I do recall.”

“The school’s presidency and the captainship of a single sports team is reasonably manageable to juggle, if our current student body president is anything to stand by.”

She was of course, referring to Zoë Nightshade, archery captain extraordinaire. It was a well established fact that Zoë was firmly backing Reyna for the next student body president. As well as her tennis career and dabbling in mock trial, Reyna was the current no-nonsense student body treasurer. Annabeth herself was this year’s secretary, unable to keep her nose out of the council’s mechanisms, even with her heavy course load and her dual captainship.

“I’ve actually decided to train Drew Tanaka this semester to take my position on the debate team, as she’s done exceptionally well this year. As for Lacrosse, as I’m sure you’re aware, I’m merely a co-captain, just as you are.”

Reyna’s co-captain was Argentum---or was it Aurum? It was impossible to remember, and by all means Reyna essentially managed the tennis players herself, Annabeth thought it was less challenging to do so in a sport that required less teamwork.

“So you’ve decided to run against me? I understand you’re eager to compete, but I don’t know if you’re prepared for the challenge.”

“When I failed voice my interest earlier this year, it was because I hadn't yet decided whether Drew was ready. Now that I have time opened up, you’ll see that I’ll be filling it as our next student body president.” With that, she gracefully stood up, grabbed her tray and stepped out from the table, off to dispose her lunch without a backward glance at the steely gaze of Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.

Annabeth decided she would join Piper in the design lab. The lab was a sanctuary on rainy days like today where the weather drove everyone inside and muddied up the track and field. It was also a sure way to find Piper, who likely had been truthful in naming where she was running off to with her tail between her legs. As per usual the design lab was empty with the exception of Piper, who seemed to take up permanent residence in the far corner. At this point, Piper herself was practically a part of the design lab.

Piper looked up from whatever ridiculous gif she was fooling around with on photoshop when she heard Annabeth come in, “How the fuck did you make it out of there alive?”

“Easily.”

“Jesus, Annabeth,” Piper started, when Annabeth sat down beside her, looking all sorts of causal and unaffected, “we should have known putting up those flyers would have conjured up a storm.”

Annabeth sat back on the comfy computer chair languidly, waiting for her computer to load, “Mmmh. But she’s so hot when she’s angry.”

Piper gave Annabeth an incredulous look, the second this lunch period, “You mean you’re riling her up on purpose?”

“This was the fastest way. More effective than I expected.”

“You’re getting off on this? That’s the reason you're running against the ice queen?” Piper’s voice was quickly rising in volume.

Annabeth realized she had to defuse the situation, once her computer was ready, she loaded up her favorite program---okay, second favorite, next to the one she used for her more serious architecture projects---and logged onto Minecraft before saying, “It’s not the only reason,” she drawled, as if it was obvious. “Drew,” Piper flinched at the name of the future debate team president---Annabeth suspected it was always the aftershocks of an unrequited crush she had harbored in middle school, “has been vying for next a leadership role all year. And she’s actually improved a lot. She’ll be a great replacement. As I’ve explained before, I only counted myself out of the running because I thought I’d still have running debate team on my plate. With Drew taking over, I can instead focus on the presidency.”

“And get all hot and bothered fighting Reyna for it.”

“That is an added benefit.”

The biggest obstacle would be the election debate. While Annabeth was an excellent debater and her skills might have appeared to make her the obvious victor, she knew it would be silly to underestimate Reyna. Annabeth remembered freshman year when Reyna had made both the debate team and mock trial. Time constraints had made her choose between the two clubs, and while Reyna was a skilled orator and fierce in supporting her points, ultimately she had chosen to stick with mock trial instead of debate team, looking for something a little more flexible and unstructured.

 

* * *

 

 

Annabeth had mud splashed across her uniform and was dripping with sweat from lacrosse practice. Nothing sounded better than the perfect hot shower. Instead of rushing into the locker rooms like the rest of their sweaty team, for the last twenty minutes she and the team’s not-to-be-fucked-with senior co-captain, Clarisse LaRue, had been discussing strategies and the other teammate’s improvements. Well at least Annabeth had been discussing strategy, Clarisse had mostly nodded along to whatever she proposed. Annabeth prefered this level of engagement from her co-captain because it meant for less unnecessary squabbling, and what she lacked in strategy, Clarisse made up for in skill; she had a finely honed ability in sizing up opponents and other teammates. The lacrosse team was looking forward to a good finish, likely to place in the top three. Their defense was always solid, something Annabeth prided herself in as the team goalie. While many teams didn’t choose a goalie as a captain, Annabeth proved skillful at organizing the defense from the back, letting Clarisse lead the charge as a forward.

The extra goalie padding was also part of why Annabeth was such a desperate need of a shower; summer was fast approaching and no one envied her for the extra gear. The helmet always seriously matted her usually effortless golden curls. She could smell her uniform too, it was not pretty. Luckily, her favorite shower would definitely be open by now. Annabeth swore by it’s water pressure, which was a necessity after she had gathered all the grime of the practice. Wrapped up in a towel she headed over, only to face down the last person she expected to see in the locker room: Reyna.

Annabeth was so struck with surprise that she let Reyna have the first word, a horrible mistake as Reyna was terribly straight to the point and always tended to win their spitting matches that way, “Excuse me, that would be my shower.” Reyna said, a hint of the usual steel in her voice.

“Um, no. It’s my shower.” Annabeth reached for the handle, but Reyna was already holding it. Their hands briefly brushed before Annabeth's shot back like she had been burned.

“Actually, my stuff is already inside. I’m afraid you’ll have to find a new one.” Reyna said matter of factly, while Annabeth was still reeling from their slight touch.

“But... but, this is my shower. I always use it! Every practice and home game, ask anyone!” She was practically spluttering at this point, but there was Reyna in a towel and this was completely inappropriate and for fuck’s sake, it was her shower!

“Well I don’t see your name on it.” Reyna said smoothly, opening the door slightly.

Damn, Annabeth was sure Reyna had just been aching to use that one. One upped, she was about to respond with some half assed comeback, something to salvage a small portion of her dignity, when Reyna really sank it home: “You can join me if you want.”

She delivered it with a smirk. It was so obviously a joke, but Annabeth flushed bright red. She could even feel her chest heating up and the towel was probably doing nothing to hide it. Hell she could feel it hit her down below---thankfully something the towel did cover. Instead of looking smug, Reyna noticed the effect of her words and seemed a bit taken aback, as if she hadn’t predicted the full blown assault her words did on Annabeth's system. A little too quickly, she retreated into the shower. The door slammed a little too hard. Annabeth was furious with her body. Not waiting to hear the water turn on in her favorite shower---the one Reyna was currently naked in---oh God, she quickly stormed off to the farthest shower possible. She may have rendered Reyna speechless and surprised with her reaction, but Annabeth knew she had lost that round. She turned on the shower, quickly twisting the nozzle to cold.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Annabeth made a beeline to the design lab, where she knew Piper would be holed away. Instead of fooling around on photoshop, Piper was excitedly messaging with her pen pal, Calypso.

“Hows your hot european girlfriend doing?” Annabeth said casually, leaning over Piper’s shoulder as if she was going to read the chat message log.

She actually didn’t care to pry, but Piper was always so sensitive about these things. Just as she predicted, as soon as Annabeth spoke, Piper frantically closed the window---and a few others to Annabeth’s chagrin. She spun around in her chair and made every effort to cover up the screen---oh God, Piper’s desktop image was actually a screenshot of a google hangout with Calypso, complete with drawn on mustaches and sparkles.

“She's not my girlfriend!” Piper blustered.

“Not yet she isn’t. God, this summer is going to be steamy.” Calypso was going to stay with Piper’s family this summer and with Piper’s dad pretty much nonexistent, thanks to his red-carpet movie-star career, the two of them would have a lot of time unsupervised. Or a at least Annabeth had a fun time implying that whatever Calypso was brought up.

Piper blushed and looked slightly put out, “What do you want.” she whined. “Why are you targeting me. Where’s tall, hot, and tennis? Why can’t you frustrate her”

“That's the problem, she got the better of me yesterday. I need to one up her.” Piper raised an eyebrow, recovered from Annabeth’s previous assault, “She got the better of you?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Oh this I need to hear.” Thankfully a ping from the computer caught Piper’s attention.

Calypso was sending a few messages and Piper’s full attention was quickly drawn back to the computer. Annabeth let Piper type out a few more replies, crossing her arms, slightly annoyed that not even the juicy yet highly embarrassing story of her previous evening was enough for Piper’s short attention span.

“So?”

Piper suddenly remembered Annabeth was there again, but her attention was still clearly divided, “Oh yeah, I dunno. Sorry, Calypso doesn't have much time this week. Maybe you should go talk to Thalia about it.”

“I suppose that's a good idea, she’ll be more helpful than you.”

Piper didn’t even notice the jab at her expense. Annabeth sighed, Piper’s infatuation was sort of adorable, if not sickeningly sweet. Annabeth much prefered her hate-mance with Reyna. People always had told her opposites attract, and Annabeth had tried that before. For a while during freshman year she had dated a boy, Percy, from the neighboring school. Unfortunately for her, opposite seemed to mean incredibly stupid and boring. She had enjoyed the balance of their abilities for an entire week before his poor humor proved not to be banter worthy. No, Annabeth had decided then, it wasn’t someone who was completely antithetical in personality that lead to great romance, but someone who was your opposite in that they opposed you. Opposite teams; enemies in short. That dynamic was what Annabeth felt was exhilarating: a challenge, someone who was her equal---or at least near enough to it.

Her current rivalry courtship had been going on for over a year. After Thalia had come out at the end of freshman year, Annabeth had been exploring her interest in girls. Reyna had always been a competitor: she matched Annabeth academically, shared an intense athletic ability---albeit in a different sport, as well as a similar interest in clubs and school leadership. It was natural that they should either become friends or staunch competitors, and Annabeth was quite happy it became the latter.

Before Anna left, Piper made an additional aside, not even looking away from the computer, “Oh, by the way, I helped the school newspaper with their formatting yesterday---as per usual. There's some stuff about the election, you might want to read it.” Annabeth smiled, of course Piper was always helpful---in her own way. Finding Thalia would require checking a few of her favorite hidey-holes, so Annabeth made sure to grab a newspaper from one of the racks as she headed up the stairs. It was easy to find what Piper was talking about, there was a large profile for both of the presidential candidates, Annabeth and Reyna, as well as for the vice president---only a single candidate was running, a girl named Hazel. Annabeth didn’t know Hazel very well, but rumor was she was smart enough that, had she been in the same year as Reyna and Annabeth, she would have given them both a run for their money.

After making sure her profile checked out to be exactly what she had submitted, the cover photo being one of her at the last debate championships, looking very snazzy in her professional attire, Annabeth skimmed Reyna’s. It was pretty much what she had expected, holding up well against what she herself had written. The image for Reyna was one of her looking commanding at the podium of a mock trial match. God, Reyna looked hot in that suit. Hazel’s vice president profile provided to be a bit more interesting, given that Annabeth was unfamiliar with the her---she had after all, transferred into the school only at the beginning of this year. She was currently a sophomore, which wasn’t that surprising, and had apparently won some science fair honor or something at the national level. Impressive. What caught Annabeth’s eye most though, was that the newspaper listed at the bottom that they had gotten Hazel to write an op-ed piece on the presidential candidates, seeing as she was the only candidate for vice president.

Turning to the page it listed, Annabeth read furiously, stopping in the middle of the stairs and confusing some freshmen who were coming down from the third story. Hazel gave a decent outline of the two of them, but seemed to be leaning for Reyna. Annabeth wanted to believe it was mostly because she had been late in putting her name on the ballot, but Hazel had made a few good points, especially acknowledging that even stepping down as captain of the debate team, she would have a bit less time than Reyna. Made grumbly by the article, Annabeth stormed up the last of the steps, on to the third floor. Then she made for the roof access ladder, which was supposed to be behind lock and key, but was always mysteriously open. Honestly, it was probably thanks to that forgetful janitor, Bob.

Thalia was of course, up on the roof, but sitting on a metal box in the center. It lended to her cool kid vibe, which was completed by her lack of attention to the school dress code. While Annabeth had always thought Thalia would have been better suited to dramatically sitting on the edge of the roof, last year, in a rare moment of vulnerability the two hadn’t shared since middle school, Thalia had admitted she had an entirely serious fear of heights. While she could still manage escaping to the roof---a real necessity when she decided to smoke pot on campus, Thalia could never be found within a few feet of the edge, even with it’s protective ledge. Of course, as she was on the roof, Thalia was smoking a small joint, looking dramatically off into the distance over the campus.

Annabeth went to join her, deliberately avoiding glancing at the tennis courts, which she could just barely make out from her vantage point. While the pot smell was annoying, and Annabeth was very cautious to stay upwind of her friend, it was a large improvement from the nicotine cigarettes Thalia had smoked in their early years of school, which Annabeth attributed to Luke, an ex-friend of theirs who had gone bad before high school.

“Hey.” was all Thalia said.

Annabeth returned it with a quick “Hey.”

Thalia was one of her closest friends or at least had been her friend for the longest time, since the beginning of middle school where they first met. While Thalia was from Los Angeles and Annabeth’s father and stepmother had moved to San Francisco with her step-brothers before her first year in middle school, the two of them spent most of their summers together with extended visits---either for Annabeth to escape from her hectic step-family, or for Thalia to avoid her negligent mother.

“How’s it going,” Annabeth asked. It had been a while since she had seen Thalia, with her election campaign starting she had decided it was easier to hang out with Thalia when she wasn’t breaking the rules. Which was like, never. That, plus Thalia’s steady girlfriend, Bianca, who was a fellow member of the school’s infamous archery club, meant Annabeth hadn’t been spending as much time with her old friend.

“Pretty good, Bianca will be up with some snacks any time now.”

Bianca DiAngelo was the sweetheart of the archery team, and could weedle snacks out of anyone, including the cafeteria staff, if she put her mind to it. Even openly dating Thalia, who was infamous for disregarding school rules, had yet to dampen her charm.

“Good, good. I just left Piper frantically messaging her hot european girlfriend. God, if that doesn’t work out, I don't know what we’re going to do.”

“It’s cute. Reminds me of my first serious crush on a girl.”

“Well lets hope it turns out just as well.” Annabeth said, just as Bianca, also known as Thalia’s first serious girl crush, came through the roof hatch.

“I’ve got pretzels!” she said cheerfully, “The lunch ladies were very friendly today. Also I caught Selena with a contraband diet coke, and she gave me a can to buy my silence.”

Thalia put out her joint and they passed the diet coke and bag of pretzels around.

“How’s the campaign going, Annabeth?” Bianca asked cheerfully, “Zoë was very surprised to learn you wanted to run. But we tried to put in a good word for you.”

“That's actually why I came up here today.”

“Not for the pleasure of my company?” Thalia gasped dramatically, putting a hand to her chest with mock offense.

“It’s true. For some reason I didn’t actually come and lug my sorry ass up here, risking suspension for being caught in your degenerate roof-top drug den, just to see you Thalia” Annabeth returned with equal theatrics.

“‘Drug den’ is a little strong wording.” Bianca said, giggling slightly.

“Anyway, I need to consult you on how to get the edge on Reyna, she totally one upped yesterday. Plus this article in the newspaper totally paints the election in her favor.” Annabeth waved the paper in front of their faces.

Thalia read the article thoroughly before passing it to Bianca so she could do the same, “How much damage control do we need to do for yesterday then?”

“Well… none really. It was just between the two of us.” Annabeth couldn’t help the slight flush of her cheeks.

“Sweet jesus, don’t tell me you still have a crush on Reyna. Especially now that you're running against her.”

“It’s not a crush… It's just an... An incredibly sexy rivalry.”

Bianca laughed as Thalia’s eyes rolled to high heaven, “Jesus, Mary, Joseph! You’re the worst at this. What's the next thing then, the debate?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on let's go over your points.”

They sat around on the roof discussing Annabeth’s campaign until the pretzels were gone and the diet coke was finished.

Thalia crushed the can with both hands, “I think the best thing you got here is that new schedule proposition. I can’t believe Reyna wants to push the six period one. Nobody wants six periods in a day.”

“Well two of the days are block periods. She has a lot of support with some of the staff on this, I heard Zoë was on board as well.”

“Actually, I don't think she is.” Bianca piped up, having been mostly silent for the duration of the discussion.

“Really?”

“It turns out it interferes with club meeting times. That includes archery, because it isn’t technically a part of the athletics program.”

“Perfect, thank you Bianca!” Annabeth left, promising to hang out a little more frequently---on the condition it was on parts of the school ground that weren’t restricted---and even considered visiting their practice a little later, as it often started before lacrosse practice.

Sneaking back down to the main level of the art building, Annabeth formulated a plan. First step: Drew Tanaka.

 

* * *

 

 

Drew was a bit of a gossip, mostly harmless things, but she did enjoy spreading information. So when they started talking and the conversation lead into the student body presidential campaign, Annabeth mentioned Zoë’s stance on the new schedule. At worst, if Bianca was misinformed, it was merely a rumor. At best, if it was true, someone might get Zoë, the current student body president to confirm, and that would be a plus in her favor.

“Really? I thought she was behind it?”

Annabeth repeated what Bianca had said about it affecting club meetings. While Drew’s soon to be appointed position as captain of the debate team wouldn’t be affected, it would certainly mess up the fashion and design club she was very invested in.

“Thats awful. My club already faces budget cutbacks every year. I can’t believe they would cut back our time as well.”

“Yep, even Zoë knows the archery club can’t afford that.”

“Dammit, I need to warn Selena!” Selena was a senior and current club president of the fashion and design club. She was also popular in many of the school social circles. Perfect.

Feeling a little smug about how well her plan was going, Annabeth went of to the rest of her day, eager to visit archery club after classes, to see if the rumor would reach Zoë by then. By the time Annabeth arrived on the field used by the archery club, Reyna was already there, in a heated discussion with Zoë. Annabeth was quickly waved over by Bianca and Thalia, who were near the arguing pair, so she could get a better listen.

“You know I support your campaign Reyna, but the new schedule is one of the points I just can’t agree with. Even if I won't be here next year, the continuing success of this club is in my best interest.”

Reyna was hard to hear, as a few other members started to arrive and were talking loudly, but it sounded something like she said: “I thought you weren’t going to tell anyone.”

“I wasn’t the one who started it Reyna, but I certainly wasn’t going to lie about my stance when someone asked me today.”

Reyna looked upset, but there was little else she could say, “Fine, I need to go to practice. See you tomorrow.”

Just as she was leaving Reyna noticed Annabeth nearby and gave her a deadly glare. Annabeth felt herself get a little tingly.

Thalia took one look at her shit eating grin and gave Annabeth a rough nudge, “Jesus, don’t you have practice as well?” Annabeth was practically skipping by the time she left, passing the willowy archery club supervisor, Artemis, on her way out.


	2. Winning the hearts and minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where it gets gay. More gay. Very gay.

The next time they clashed was the biggest one yet---the debate. Annabeth was prepared, decked out in her cleanest school uniform, all ironed and even a starched collar. Although the weather didn’t call for it, she wore a blazer to better frame the bright orange pin with her campaign design. Attending the school debate was mandatory for everyone except for seniors, although a decent chunk of students always managed to ditch the event every year. Despite her friend’s usual tendencies towards misbehavior, Annabeth could see Thalia, accompanied by Bianca and Piper, waiting in the audience from her position in the wings. Before she got a good look at the audience, a hand pulled her back from where she stood.

“If you can see them, they can see you: rule number one in theatre.” Annabeth jumped back at Reyna’s voice and touch, surprised. “It’s also terribly unprofessional to wave at your friends from behind the curtain.” She continued.

Annabeth gave Reyna a once over, she was wearing a neatly pressed uniform, tights unlike Annabeth’s choice in socks---which she thought were more seasonally appropriate, and a cardigan instead of a blazer. Her hair was in a slightly fancier braid than usual, with an additional braid in the front instead of the usual flyaway hairs. She looked especially sharp, and Annabeth had to stop herself from from biting her lip seductively.

Instead of challenging Reyna’s remark on her behavior, Annabeth deemed it better not to answer, she would save any of her comebacks for the debate. She also briefly worried about getting flustered---it would be ill advised to turn bright red in front of most of the school. But before she could dwell on that further, Zoë came from backstage and and tapped them both on the shoulder. She explained how the debate would work, before heading out herself onto stage so she could announce the match.

 

* * *

  

The success of the debate would have been tough to call. Annabeth hadn’t faltered, keeping especially strong on why the new schedule Reyna supported was a bad idea. Reyna however, still managed to navigate away from the topic successfully, and made a few solid points about changes to the office hours policy---alterations which could come into effect regardless of whether the schedule changed or not.

After the allotted time was up, one of the councilmembers who was working the debate ushered them back stage so candidates for other positions, such as Hazel, the shoe in for vice president, or the class senators from various years, could make speeches. Before they could really protest, they were shoved into an empty green room together with a pair of water bottles. A speaker in the room was giving a live feed of the microphones, which had Zoë announcing some of the class senators who would be speaking.

“You spoke well.” Reyna said suddenly. She looked her usual stiff, icy self, but she couldn’t meet Annabeth’s eyes as she said it.

“Thank you, it was a solid debate. You would have been a great addition to the debate team.” Annabeth wasn’t sure why she was returning the compliment, especially so superfluously, but she was suddenly quite charmed by Reyna’s attempt at a small peace.

“Well, maybe if I end up having free time next year.” Reyna shrugged. She actually _shrugged_ and less in a intentionally nonchalant way but in a manner could almost be read as insecure. As if she didn’t think she was going to win. Annabeth hardly knew how to react to that.

“Reyna…” Annabeth started, but Reyna refused to meet her gaze, eyes veering just over Annabeth’s shoulder. She didn't look sad exactly, but almost resigned, “It's too early to tell for that kind of thing, y’know. Votings not for a few days anyways.” Annabeth had no idea why she was trying to reassure her mortal enemy, but Reyna face’s could almost be described being akin to sad puppy dog it was so adorable. She wasn’t even in ice queen mode and she was still unfairly attractive!

“You’re right. It’s too soon to know.”

“Reyna…” but before she could think of anything else to say, she caught Reyna’s eyes again and just couldn’t control herself. Annabeth reached out to gently cup her cheek, and when Reyna almost melted into her touch, she felt brave enough to lean in and gently brush their lips together. Reyna responded enthusiastically, deepening the kiss. Annabeth made some embarrassing noise in response and, before she knew it, Reyna had her sitting on the makeup table, pinned against the mirror.

“Fuck, I really like aggressive Reyna.” Annabeth panted when they broke for a moment.

“Oh I could tell. That day at the showers…. adorable.”

“Yeah well you’re cute too. Especially when you’re all vulnerable. ‘Oh ‘I’m not gunna win Annabeth.’ Boo hoo!”

Reyna took it in stride, leaning over to bite the sensitive spot behind Annabeth's ear, and then speaking between each nip down her neck, “Oh. Not going to win? We’ll see about that.”

“Fuck.” Annabeth growled huskily as Reyna’s lips got past her nicely starched collar, which was completely doomed to get wrinkled. Not that Reyna was in a better state, as Annabeth had found her cardigan as something to cling onto.

A delightfully calloused hand crept up Annabeth’s thighs and she cursed again, feeling the heat shoot straight down to the apex of her legs. Thank God she had chosen socks over tights.

“Reyna. Fuck, please…” she practically moaned. It might have been seen as an embarrassing loss, but in this kind of match, they would both win.

Reyna however, was adamant to hold out and tease her further, brushing against the soft hairs on Annabeth’s thighs. In order to get some leverage, Annabeth decided to move her hand under Reyna’s cardigan, and palm at her breast. Reyna’s hand slipped momentarily and she let out a grunt.

“When I’m done, you're next.” she promised, whispering into Reyna’s ear. She accompanied the message by further massaging Reyna’s breast through the thin uniform shirt and loose bra, which was slipping off surely but slowly.

Reyna’s hand had finally moved up, just touching Annabeth’s standard school issue underwear---decided not very sexy, but something that was unavoidable in such a scenario--- when the door opened and Zoë walked in, saying something addressed to them.

“Jesus!” Zoë made to cover her eyes, and closed the door.

Annabeth and Reyna sprung apart, both flushed and rumpled.

The door opened a crack, “Please tell me you two are decent now.”

“Um. Yes”

“Yes!” Reyna added on hurriedly.

Zoë walked in, giving the two of them a skeptical once over, “Well that was absolutely the last thing I expected, coming to congratulate the two _opposing_ student body presidential candidates.”

Both of the offending candidates rushed out nervous and stuttering apologies. 

Zoë put her hands up, deflecting their apologies, “I don’t care what you kids do on your own time, Jesus! Just not here. What if I had sent someone from the election committee to come get you, huh? Can you imagine poor Juniper walking in on you guys?”  

The two of them tried to apologize again but were cut off by Zoë for the second time, “Before all this mess, I just wanted to say, the two of you guys did great. I don't envy anyone who has to vote because they have a hell of a choice to make between the two of you.

Now get! If I see your scrawny asses making out around here again, there won't _be_ a president next year.” And with that she left.

As soon as the door closed, Annabeth sunk to the floor, laughing so hard she was nearly crying, “Fuck, that was close. Thank God for her.”

Reyna still looked stricken, although Annabeth’s state on the ground seemed to loosen her up a bit, “Are you kidding, that was Zoë Nightshade! As in our student body president, Zoë Nightshade! I have to see her again. I have to look her in the eye after she caught me with my hand up your skirt. I had my hand _up_ your skirt!”

Annabeth made to get up, and Reyna lended her a hand. As Annabeth was pulled up, she came in a little closer than she might have dared otherwise, “And it can be, again.” she purred.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Reyna growled.

 

* * *

 

In the days before the election finally took place, Annabeth spent much of her time with Reyna. They were still competitive, and such competitive tendencies were put to excellent use, but it was also refreshing to also have moments of surprising tenderness. When Reyna wasn’t making a smug comeback she had a shining look to her eyes that Annabeth found herself unable to refuse---even despite putting in a strong effort. Sometimes she enjoyed making a game of it, but just as frequently she found herself willing to give in. She hadn’t exactly gotten around to telling her friends, Reyna and her were trying to be discrete or at least had started making an effort to be discreet after their first near miss, but Annabeth knew they immediately guessed something was up when she started disappearing at odd hours.

Finally, the evening before election day, Thalia and Piper managed to pin Annabeth down after one of the few classes she didn’t share with Reyna.

“Please tell me you’re banging her. You can’t be ditching us for anything less than banging her.” Piper whispered fugitively as they walked her to the next class.

Annabeth only smiled wickedly in response.

“Jesus, Annabeth, I can’t believe you’re actually sleeping with the competition!” Thalia muttered.

“ _I_ can’t believe you actually got laid before I did. Of course your thing with Reyna is going better than mine with Calypso!”

Annabeth looked a little affronted at the bluntness of their words, “It not just, y’know, about resolving our months of blatant unresolved sexual tension or anything. Reyna can be actually rather nice when given the chance!”

“Oh I’m sure she’s real _nice.”_ Piper joked.

“Piper!” Annabeth wasn’t sure why she was feeling defensive, but she would have hoped her closest friends would have cut her a bit more slack, even though they had been dubious about her entire thing with Reyna in the first place.

“Shit, I’m sorry Annabeth. I didn’t realize you were serious.” Piper conceded.

“Wow, you really do like her, don't you?” Thalia said quietly.

“I… I actually think I do.” Annabeth let out with a sigh.

“What about the election?” Piper asked, trying to be gentle.

“Honestly, whatever happens, happens. There’s not much either of us can do at this point anyways. If anyone had any doubts about who to vote for, I’m sure the debate cleared things up for them.”

“Shit.” Piper said quietly.

“It’s okay. But if you wouldn't mind, we’re trying to keep things on the down low, at least until after the elections. We don’t want it somehow affecting the voting either way.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want anything affecting the voting.” Thalia repeated quietly.

 

* * *

 

Annabeth met Reyna outside of the locker room---the left wing locker room, as the showers had been fixed and so the tennis team was back to using the locker room closest to the courts. Together they walked over to the softball bleachers, where it was private, but not technically off limits at this time of day.

Today had been voting day, and just like everyone but the senior class, Annabeth and Reyna had been corralled into the auditorium to vote. While voting was supposed to be anonymous, many students congregated in small groups as they used various surfaces, walls, laps, and other’s backs to fill out the ballots. Annabeth and Reyna had met and voted next to each other, sharing an eraser and quietly consulting each other on some of the class senators who were a bit harder to pin down. When it came down to the last section, student body president, they both agreed silently to write each other's names.

“You know, whatever happens, even if you’re elected… I won't let it get between us.” Annabeth said softly as they sat down at the top of the bleachers.

“Yes, I’d much rather there be nothing between us.” Reyna said smirking, as she leaned in for a kiss.

Annabeth swatted her away, “You jerk!” she said playfully, “I was being sincere!”

“I thought you liked it when I’m a jerk, hmm?” Reyna went in for a second kiss, redirecting it to a particularly sensitive spot on Annabeth’s neck.

“Ugh, I really do love it when you play dirty,” Annabeth said throatily and unashamed.

Reyna moved her mouth up to Annabeth’s lips and after a soft, almost chaste kiss that surprised Annabeth with its gentleness, Reyna looked her straight in the eyes, gently cupping her cheek, “But, I’m serious Annabeth, whatever happens tomorrow… it doesn't change this. How… how I feel---”

Before she could continue Annabeth groaned, “Jesus, you’re too freaking cute,” and cut in with a needy kiss. They continued to make out, each trying to goad the other into taking it a little bit farther, until the bleachers let out an unearthly groan.

Breaking apart, Annabeth declared, “Maybe we should take this somewhere else.”

“What, don’t you trust the structural integrity of the bleachers?”

“Not for our purposes exactly. However, I would argue there are actually structures specifically designed for our _purposes_ , per se, such as this wonderful invention known as a bed.”

“Oh, do tell?”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, during their shared first period, Annabeth and Reyna walked in together and chose seats next to each other. The action earned them a few raised eyebrows, but Annabeth was too busy with her internal butterflies to merit them a response. It didn’t matter, Annabeth tried to assure herself for the upteenth time, yet she still remained anxious.

She felt Reyna’s hand slip under the desk, and at first she raised her eyebrow, suspecting the worst---well in some cases _best,_ but not at least, in class. “Really?” she whispered quietly.

Reyna actually full on rolled her eyes, and grabbed Annabeth’s hand, as she had been intending to all along. Annabeth felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Just as she was about to whisper a snide comeback, the morning announcements came on and the entire class grew silent.

Annabeth was tense throughout the entire announcement, waiting for the results to come in. At one point there was a suspicious pause, and she was sure they were going to announce the election results, but then the speaker backtracked to the sports announcements, encouraging students to attend home game matches.

After the announcements ended, many of the students who were also anticipating the results started to whisper. Before they could even begin to speculate, however, Mr. Charon, the AP Global History teacher, started the class. By second period, AP Biology, which they also shared, rumors had begun to spread throughout the school about why no election results had been given.

“Did you hear that Gwendolyn’s in the nurse's office?” someone whispered.

“You mean Gwen, head of the election committee?”

“Yeah I heard she fainted.”

“Does it have something to do with why they didn’t say the results?”

“I heard they lost the results.” another voice pitched in.

“Lost?!”

“My friend said that's why Gwen fainted.”

“Actually, I heard they only lost the student body president results.”

“What?”

“Yeah they were cut off of every single ballot.”

“That's almost a thousand ballots!”

“Someone _sabotaged_ the election?!”

The group of girls glanced back at Annabeth and Reyna, who jumped apart slightly and tried to look like they weren't hanging on every word.

“Do you think someone actually sabotaged the election?” Annabeth whispered to Reyna, after puller her aside.

“Well maybe, if what they say about Gwendolyn is true. I can talk to Silvia and Marigold later, they know her better.”

“I’m sorry, who?”

“I believe they’re better known as ‘Argentum’ and ‘Aurum’, or ‘Silver’ and ‘Gold.’ They’re on the election committee as well.”

“Do you think they were involved?”

“Never. They’re good friends and teammates, but they would never cheat to for me. They wouldn’t have access to the ballots anyway, only Gwendolyn and a few of the staff members had access to those.

Before they could talk further, the class started and they were separated to be with their other lab partners.

At the end of class, a student came in with a slip of paper. After she talked with the teacher, the teacher called Reyna and Annabeth up to the front.

Everyone watched them as they came to the front, “You’re being called up to the principal's office, there's been some confusion with the ballots.”

As they left, the entire class started whispering loudly, adding the new information into the ever churning rumor mill.

Just before they entered the administrative building, Reyna pulled them under a tree, and gave Annabeth a quick kiss.

“For luck.” she said with a slight blush.

“Dork.” Annabeth responded playfully.

When they went inside the principle greeted them. Gwendolyn was already sitting there, along with Zoë and the vice principal.

The principal, greeted them with a handshake and showed them both to their seats. “You’ve probably heard the rumors now, but somebody has tampered with the ballots.” He said and Gwendolyn visibly paled, “All of the ballots have had the second section with your names cut off, and we’ve yet to find any of the clippings, or anyone who could be responsible.”

“Now, I don’t want to believe either of you girls are responsible, as this helps neither of you, but do either of you know anyone who might have done this? Do you have any enemies?”

Annabeth shook her head as Reyna said, “I’m sorry sir, I can’t think of anyone.”

Before the day of the debate, Annabeth was sure she would have suspected Reyna, and Reyna would have suspected her, but now she was sure that they both entirely trusted each other. Perhaps in part because they were both very aware of where the other was last night.

“So,” Zoë spoke up, “should we recast the ballot, this time with only the presidential candidates?”

The principal looked for Gwendolyn, who was still a bit pale, to speak: “Honestly, you could try, but we might not get the same kind of turnout. Even though it's mandatory, many students find ways to avoid voting, whether out of apathy or laziness. Unless we force them to vote again, we probably won’t have the same turn out, especially if it's only for one position.” she answered shakily, as if she might faint again.

“Should we recast the entire ballot?” The principal asked.

Gwendolyn made a whimper at that.

“Actually, I’ve been thinking of an alternate proposal,” The vice president began, “One of our sister schools has been using a model of leadership similar to what the Romans used in their democracy: two co-presidents instead of one.”

“But what of the role of the vice-president?” Zoë asked.

“The co-presidents wouldn’t have to take over her duties, they would merely split the presidential load in two. In the model I’ve seen, the two presidents have actually been given extended duties to account for what they might lack otherwise. It’s a good option, and cuts down on a small portion of the responsibility. It’s also a good way to further cooperation.”

Annabeth was on the edge of her seat at this point, and could almost feel how rigid Reyna had become beside her.

“What do you ladies think of this proposal?” The principal asked, finally turning to them.

Annabeth’s mind was running at a mile a minute, but before she could blurt out a response, Reyna spoke calmly, “If Annabeth doesn’t object, I would be perfectly willing to try out this proposition.”

“Yes, totally!” Annabeth finally blurted.

Zoë gave the two of them a skeptical look. Gwendolyn looked relieved.

“Perfect” said the principal.

 

* * *

 

 

“Annabeth, I can’t do this.” Reyna said, suddenly frozen backstage.

“What of course you can, we’re in this together, remember!”

“No I mean I can’t look Zoë in the eyes and shake her hand! This is the hand she caught me up your skirt with.” Reyna was frantically gesturing with said hand.

“Reyna please, I’m sure she deals with Bianca and Thalia going at it like rabbits constantly. And if I can do it, so can you. It was _my_ skirt after all. Plus I totally had my hand up your shirt, remember?”

“Only my cardigan.” Reyna amended smartly.

“Well maybe we can fix that afterwards.”

“Fine, but not in the greenroom.” Reyna grumbled.

From the stage they heard their names being called. Reyna was first, and looked very nervous shaking Zoë’s hand. Zoë gave Annabeth a wink when it was her turn, and then sent her off to where Reyna was waving to the crowd.

Annabeth clasped their hands together, raising them victoriously; in a feat of true restraint, she miraculously avoided the urge to make out with her incredibly attractive co-president girlfriend in front of the entire student body.

**Author's Note:**

> if you feel the desire to hit me up elsewhere about this extremely self indulgent au i'm on tumblr suffering and being gay @ feelsforfiction.tumbr


End file.
